


Spirited Chat

by Beezarre



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, comfortable friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezarre/pseuds/Beezarre
Summary: At the start of their friendship, before death starts looming over them, a spirit is already in Bernie’s thoughts.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Holby Halloween Monster Mash 2020





	Spirited Chat

**Author's Note:**

> To say this is short by my standards is an understatement. I did try other ideas, but this one just... happened, and I didn't feel like pushing it further would make it better, so there you go! ;)
> 
> Have a spooky time, and thanks to Redvines for putting this together!

"Have I ever told you about my great aunt Eleanor?" Bernie's remark came during a comfortable silence, the both of them sipping Shiraz on Serena's criminally comfortable couch. Well at least compared to Bernie's. The day hadn't even been that long, all things considered, but they hadn't been ready to part just yet and months of knowing each other had led to Bernie's flat being taken off of the list of possible evening destinations.

"I don't think you have, no?"

Bernie smiled, sparkles in her eyes.

"Amazing lady, small cottage in Cornwall, well tended flowers, very proud of her roses, contrary for the sake of it.... You'd get on really well!" Bernie's teasing made Serena look at her over the rim of her glass in a way that should not have disturbed the hoard of butterfly in Bernie's stomach but did anyway.

"Do you see her often?" The question seemed to make Bernie pause.

"Well, I visit from time to time? I have a key, and so do the kids, well Charlotte does anyway I wouldn't put it past Cameron to having lost his."

"Is she the 'welcomes the occasional help with groceries' kind, or 'would rather walk several miles to her favourite shop than ask for help'?"

"Growing your own herbs helps."

Serena felt like Bernie was somehow ignoring her questions despite having been the one to bring it up.

"So what is it about her then?" She was curious now. Bernie smiled into her wine.

"Well... she's technically been dead for years." She grinned as she looked up. "Still around though, just won't leave. Left me the house and god forbid anything happens to it, so we tend to what she can't touch. The roses and herbs are fine, she's also fine leaving the dusting to us though."

"She's... a ghost?"

"I think she prefers spirit."

"What's the difference?"

"Ghosts have holes in their sheets, and it makes it uncomfortable to sleep in I suppose!" Bernie paused. "It's a lovely place, I'd love to take you there sometimes, preferably before I turn into a ghost myself!"

The mischief in her eyes made Serena shake her head, they could definitely use some time away from Holby, and Cornwall did seem like a good destination to raise your spirits...


End file.
